Appropriate clothing pressure of a clothing has the effects of improving the exercise functionality, correcting the body shape, and providing a feeling of tension, and is significantly concerned with comfort of the clothing. For this reason, as the functions of the materials become more advanced, the closing, medical and sports field are required to evaluate the contact pressure (clothing pressure) generated between a human body and a clothing.
The clothing pressure is generally measured by inserting a pressure sensor under a clothing while the clothing is applied to a human body. However, it is difficult to accurately measure the clothing pressure using the pressure sensor because the human body is deformed by the pressure sensor itself. It is also not easy to understand the distribution of the clothing pressure because the number of parts to be measured is ten or more at a maximum.
Therefore, in recent years, computer simulation has been attempted to obtain the clothing pressure. Non-patent Document 1 discloses a method for calculating a contact drag, assuming that the force of a clothing pressing the human body is equivalent to the contact drag, and then converting the contact drag to a value per unit area to obtain the clothing pressure. In other words, potential energy is formulated according to the relationship between a stress and strain based on the dynamic characteristics (the weight, flexural characteristics, and tension characteristics) of the clothing, and the fabric shape to be obtained when this potential energy is the minimum value is predicted, whereby the contact drag is calculated.
Moreover, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for repeating the step of determining the presence/absence of contact between a provided clothing shape model and human body shape model and the step of calculating the gravity acting on a clothing, to obtain a contact pressure that acts on the clothing.    Non-patent Document 1: “Method for Predicting Contact Pressure of Fabric” by Haruo Niwaya, Haruki Imaoka, Atsuo Shibuya, and Noboru Aisaka, SEN-I GAKKAISHI (published report), Vol 46, No. 6 (1990), P. 229 to 232    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-34952
In Non-patent Document 1, however, the slope of the curve of the potential energy depends strongly on stretch resilience generated by stretching and straining the clothing. Thus, large stretch resilience is calculated even when the stretching and straining of the fabric is less significant, and this large stretch resilience is the cause of a calculation error of the clothing pressure.
Specifically, although only a small strain occurs in warp and weft directions when a large stress is applied, the problem in the method described in Non-patent Document 1 is that, because the large stretch resilience is calculated even when a small stress is applied, the calculation error of the clothing pressure is generated due to this large stretch resilience, and therefore the clothing pressure cannot be obtained accurately.
In Patent Document 1, it is determined that the human body shape model and the clothing model come into contact with each other when the human body shape model and the clothing model are approach each other approximately 1 cm. Therefore, the clothing pressure for bringing the clothing into tight contact with the human body cannot be obtained accurately.